Always
by Rafaperez
Summary: HPOP. It's valentine day in the wizard's world and Bill decides to make a surprise to conquer Fleur Delacou'rs heart.


**Author: **MoiraShipper

**Summary: **HPOP. It's valentine day in the wizard's world and Bill decides to make a surprise to conquer Fleur Delacou'rs heart.

**Song:** Always-Gavin James

**Ignore the song being from the 00s okay? For Valentine's day. Enjoy**

**Always**

Fleur's shift at the Gringotts had ended almost an hour ago, but she was still at her table, examining some papers her boss had left for her, one hand supporting her forehead, keeping her silvery-blonde hair away from her pretty face, but which now showed stress, after one of the goblins had shouted at her again because he couldn't understand her words with her french accent so she'd decided to anticipate some work and prove that she was much more than a pretty face, after all she had been one of the champions at the Triwizard tournament.

And then to her surprise, a pin small box landed over a pile of papers and she raised her head, looking around but she didn't see anyone. She opened a small smile, using her wand to open the box and and inside there were lots of chocolate frogs wrappers, a kind of british chocolate and, there was only one person in the Bank that knew they were her secretly and guilty pleasure.

Still smiling, she grabbed the first wrapper, opening and biting the chocolate frog, feeling it warm her insides and make her feel better and to her surprise again, there was no collectible wizard card in the wrapper, but a small poem that shone.

"_I remember we were strangers so tell me what's the difference_

_Between then and now and why does this feel like drowning?_

_Trouble sleeping, restless dreaming_

_You're in my head, always, always..."_

"Bill?" She called, heart beating fast while looking around again, her blue eyes shinning and then, it was as if the oxygen had left her lungs, while staring at the pillar ahead.

Bill, in his brown robes and traveling cape appeared from behind the pillar, smiling at her while he walked slowly toward her, decided. For weeks they had been chatting and enjoying their time together, was in the work or in the Leaky Cauldron, where he'd been helping her with her english and, little by little Fleur had conquered his heart.

He had to admit she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, thanks to her Veela side but, for some reason that charm didn't seem to affect him, he'd seen in her first the formidable witch she was, win a smile that seemed to light him up like a sun and she never gave up and all that had made him fall in love with her and he could see that she seemed interested in him too, he'd seen the way she'd looked at him before the third task and how she would smile when he was with her. Fleur seemed to be the only thing that had been in his mind in those days, as well as in his dreams so, Bill had decided to give it a try.

"Good evening, Fleur..."

"What is... What is _zat_?" She asked, raising from her chair and leaving her table, raising the wrapper with the poem with her hands, while she took some steps toward him too, barely believing that Bill was declaring himself to her. "Is it true?"

She'd been in love with the redhead for some time now, no men had ever seen in her more than a very dazzling and beautiful witch with her Veela charm, but Bill had been different, he saw her through and, seemed immune to her charm, he was gentle and sincere.

She found his dark blue eyes, which shone, less than a feet from where she was and he told her, his voice sincere:

"It's true Fleur, it says how you make me feel. I'm in love with you Fleur, you're a very special woman and I love you." Bill's heart was beating fast, but he kept his posture calm, staring at the blonde, whose eyes widened, before she opened a beautiful smile, shaking er face slightly, murmuring:

"Je t'aime Bill..."

Bill felt his body being invaded by a huge happiness at her words and then, he closed the distance between them, raising one hand to her back and the other, to her face, brushing away a lock of blonde hair, staring at her with a smile. He knew that now,more tahan ever, she'd never leave his mind.

His lips found Fleur's and a kiss and she raised on tiptoe, wrapping her arms around his neck, closing her shinning eyes, deepening the kiss, finally she was with Bill.


End file.
